Carnival Chaos
by StickyMickey
Summary: A festival goes horribly wrong when four terrorist ponies invade. Now, everypony has a reason to fight. Revenge. Because those four shooters that changed everything were part of a much bigger group and a much bigger plan to send all of Equestria into chaos. But one of the victims of the massacre was an Element, and the other Elements won't work without it. Is victory even possible?
1. Prolouge

_March 18, 2014_

It was supposed to be your typical festival. The 30th Annual Cider Festival was approaching, and, as usual, I was in charge or organizing the event. Rainbow was practicing tricks with Thunderlane and some pegasi from out of town for the Ponyville Air Show that would be taking place during the festival. The Ponytones were rehearsing for the concert near the end of the festival. The Apple Family (minus Big Mac, who was with the Ponytones) were setting up a cider stand. Everypony seemed occupied.

The festival ran as planned. Typical festival things. I will not go into full detail about it because I need room in this journal for the rest. I am writing this in a journal so it can go down as a piece of history. So nopony will forget about the horrible thing that happened on that day.

The Ponytones were done and were walking off the stage to view the air show. Rainbow was amazing. Her friends were awesome too. That's when they came in. Four unidentified ponies marched in, two Pegasus and two Unicorn, levitating or holding guns in front of them. Ponies everywhere began to scream or just sputter in confusion. All four ponies were cloaked. One unicorn raised his gun and used his magic to pull the trigger. Thunderlane stopped flying and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Ponies erupted into chaos after that.

I don't remember much after that. I don't now all that perished, but the ones I do know are gone…it hurts me too much to even write their names down. Maybe some other day. The shooting that took place today has left scars in all of us. I'm glad I have this journal I can pour my heart out into. Because those scars won't be fading anytime soon.

-Twilight Sparkle


	2. Pegasus Perspective

**CHAPTER ONE  
**  
**Pegasus Perspective**

* * *

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

I was pumped. After days of preparing, the Ponyville Cider Festival Air Show was finally happening! The emcee finished announcing our act, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Liz, a friend from Cloudsdale I met at the Wonderbolts Academy flew out first, followed by Thunderlane, Katrina, another Wonderbolts Academy friend, then me. I stared down at the crowd below me and grinned. Just wait until they saw the grand finale; a Sonic Rainboom. Thunderlane and Liz started to corkscrew around, and murmurs shot through the crowd. At first, I thought they were amazed. but those murmurs weren't meant for us. I heard a bang, followed by screams. I wasn't very smart, but I knew the sound of a gun. Thunderlane slowed down and started to plummet. I could see blood on his black chest.

Everything went crazy after that. My partners started flying around, trying to hide. There were more gunshots, more screams. The shooting had only been going on for about a minute, and already many ponies were injured. I watched in horror as Liz and Katrina fell to the ground and stopped moving, both dead. At least one shooter was targeting the air team, and had killed all but one of it's members.

The surviving member was me.

I knew what was coming, so I flew away as fast as I could. Gunshots rang out, and I think I felt a bullet fly past me at one point. After three minutes of hiding behind a wall of rainclouds, emotions of sorrow and rage washed over me. They had murdered Liz, Katrina and Thunderlane. My partners. My teammates. My friends. These shooters were going to be bucked up.

I flew back to the stadium and tried to fight. I kicked one of the pegasus shooters in the face. His unicorn friend aimed a gun at my head, but I was able to fly up quick enough so it only hit my hoof. Though the damage wasn't serious, I still gave out a cry and doubled over in pain, crashing into the border of the festival. Ponies were fleeing, and I sat sobbing as pain shot through my leg. About a minute later, the shooting stopped. There were four gunshots. I tilted my head to look.

There stood Princess Celestia, the guns floating in front of her. The four, masked shooters lay dead on the ground. Celestia let the guns fall and looked at all the traumatized ponies.

"I am truly sorry," she said as royal guards loaded the corpses of the shooters into the carriage. Celestia sat in the seat in front of the bodies, and they took off towards Canterlot.

The shooting was over. Everything was OK...was it? I didn't know who died, but death seemed pretty nice compared to the bullet in my leg. It took a lot of courage to look at my hoof, and when I did, I nearly vomited. Half the bullet was sticking out the other side of my leg, the other half still wedged inside. Blood covered the bottom half of the leg that had been shot. I saw two fillies emerge from the crowd of injured and mourning ponies. Tears streamed out those two pairs of eyes like waterfalls. The fillies were Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom, and spread across their backs was the body of my apprentice, Scootaloo.


	3. A Frantic Family

**CHAPTER TWO**

**A Frantic Family**

* * *

**Big MacIntosh's POV**

The Ponytones Quartet walked out from backstage, planning to split up and watch the air show with family and friends. I myself was scanning the crowd for Granny Smith and my sisters when there was a bang and ponies started screaming. I couldn't tell why for a few moments. Thats when I saw the black, green-maned pegasus participating in the air show plummeting like a rag doll. Chaos erupted. All I could focus on was the fact I didn't know where my family was, and I needed to know.

I thought a saw a large cherry-red bow like the one Apple Bloom wore somewhere in the crowd, but by vision was cut off by more terror-filled ponies.

"Big Mac!" I heard somebody scream.

It was Applejack.

"LOOK OUT!" my sister screamed, terror spread everywhere on her face.

Less than a second after my sisters warning I felt something slam into my waist. I suddenly felt dizzy and full of pain. Applejack's eyes filled with tears and she started to run towards me. I looked at my side and saw blood spreading across my Ponytones outfit. I felt my head hit the ground, and after that, everything was black.

**Applejack's POV**

I'm not gonna lie; I was terrified.

I saw one of those terrorists pointing his gun in Big MacIntosh's direction, but my warning was too late. I sprinted over to my brother. He was out cold. I began to panic as I watched the splotch of blood on his shirt grow bigger by the second. I had to get him somewhere safe, but how? And what about Granny and Apple Bloom? I saw Fluttershy clutching Angel Bunny to her chest, crying harder than I've ever seen her cry before. The rabbit's fur was matted with blood, and it's limbs hung limply off Fluttershy's hooves.

"Fluttershy!" I call out to my friend in a desperate voice.

Fluttershy looks at me, then Big Mac. She wipes tears off her eyes and flies over to me. I watch Fluttershy grab Big Macintosh's front legs and, with all her strength, lift him as high as she can off the ground. His back legs still drag against the ground, but I'm more worried about how slowly Fluttershy is moving. We were able to get my brother behind the counter of my cider stand, which by now had several bullets wedged in its oak-wood body. We hid there for about a minute when I decided I had to find Apple Bloom and Granny Smith and make sure they were OK. That's when Big Mac came to again.

"Huh..." he said in a weak voice.

He lifted his head and our eyes locked for a few seconds. I was about to tell him I was going to find AB and Granny, but his head fell against the back of the cider stand. He looked very tired, and I had a feeling he was going to pass out again soon.

"Watch after him," I instructed Fluttershy.

The sobbing filly nodded and grabbed my brother's hoof.

"It'll be OK," I heard her tell him softly.

Then, I ran. I didn't know where I was running, just searching for Granny and Apple Bloom. But then, everything fell silent. I skidded to a halt and stared as Princess Celestia stood in front of the four shooters. She used her magic to steal one of the pegasus terrorist's gun. There were four loud bangs, and the ponies that started this living hell collapsed, dead. Princess Celestia apologized, loaded them into her carriage, and they flew off. I had a feeling that the Royals would do all they could to get to the bottom of this. I looked a little to my left when in the corner of my eye I caught sight of a familiar bow.

"Apple Bloom!" I screamed with joy.

My sister looked at me, tears streaming from her eyes and something on her back. Her friend Sweetie Belle was crying too. It wasn't until then I realized what was spread across the pair's back. It was their friend Scootaloo, dead. I felt my heart sink.

"Apple Bloom..." i started to say.

Apple Bloom ran up to me, pulled me into a hug and started to cry into my chest. Sweetie Belle struggled to balance Scootaloo on her back, and the corpse half fell off.

With a sniffle, AB looked up at me.

"Big Mac?" she asked.

"He's OK..." I said, the thought of my brother slipping in and out of consciousness behind the cider stand entering my mind.

"Sorta. Well, he's not OK, but at least he's alive. What about Granny?"

Apple Bloom didn't have to say anything. She just looked at the ground, more tears filling her eyes. I suddenly felt my legs go numb. And then, I wept too.


End file.
